


Addicted to Love

by paradiseghost



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, They have vanilla sex, This is set in that 9 year gap where we don't kno what happened between them [eyes emoji], maybe one day I'll go into detail for them but today is not that day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradiseghost/pseuds/paradiseghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You like to think that you're immune to the stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about doing smth w this song for like three weeks straight and I finally did it honestly listen to the song if u haven't heard it it's by Robert Palmer and when u put it w ocelhira it's honestly So Good

Ocelot doesn't indulge in pleasure very often- mostly keeping to himself, only really coming alive during a torture session. He likes to think himself contained, unaffected by trivial things like lust. 

He likes to think that, but Kazuhira thinks differently. 

Especially when he has the older man underneath him, gasping at his touch, quivering with the hot puffs of breath against his throat, Ocelot's slender legs slung over muscled shoulders and god nothing turns Kaz on more than _flexibility._

It's cute, Kaz thinks to himself, when Ocelot holds himself back from making noise. It adds to the whole experience really. 

Kaz leans down a little, pressing his fingers into Ocelot just that touch deeper that has Ocelot biting his bottom lip to stifle the whimper that comes out, Ocelot's legs stretching farther back to accommodate as Kaz nips at his neck all the way up to his ear before playing with the lobe. 

"You're so hot like this."

Kaz pushes his fingers in rougher, Ocelot inhaling sharply, his teeth almost breaking the skin before Kaz cups his face, his thumb separating Ocelot's lip from his teeth. He brushes their mouths together, Ocelot keening in the back of his throat, desperate for the gentle touch, for the soft kiss that makes him feel loved.

Desperate for the kisses Kaz gives him.

"Beg me for it."

It's common for Kaz to hold out on him like this; to make Ocelot work for it. 

"Please kiss me."

And Kaz doesn't say anything about it, doesn't wound his pride more, simply presses their lips together softly, suckling on the bottom lip before licking into his mouth, inviting Ocelot's tongue to dance with his, rubbing against each other until Ocelot is thoroughly Kaz's to do with what he will. 

And when Kaz removes his fingers to replace them with his cock, Ocelot is a fucked out mess- his dick hard and dripping, his voice carried on every exhale, mumbles of Kaz's name and small pleas that Kaz is sure he doesn't even realize. 

Kaz takes it as slow as possible. Doesn't listen when Ocelot begs him to go faster, fuck him harder _please Miller, please!_

It's only like this when Ocelot's so unrestrained. 

And Kaz lives for it. 

Lives for the breathy moans of his name, lives for the shaking of the gorgeous body under him, 

Lives for the cold Revolver Ocelot becoming hot under his finger tips. 

When Kaz starts really fucking into him is when Ocelot loses his mind,

When Kaz is pressing his legs open from the backs of his thighs, biting at his neck, his shoulders, his collar bone- anywhere his mouth can reach,

When Kaz is breathing out his name- _Adam_ \- as though it's the last time he'll ever get to say it. 

Ocelot cums hard across his and Kaz's stomachs, can barely register the cracked moan he lets out. 

Can barely register anything that isn't Kaz pressing their lips together again as he cums in him. 

And in the morning they'll go on like this never happened, and Kaz will let Ocelot fancy himself as detached, untouchable. 

Unbreakable. 

He doesn't need to prove anything to anyone else about what the fearsome Revolver Ocelot can be like. 

That's only for him, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's sorta like a continuation mostly just a gross romantic thing for Ocelot rly like the song is about being addicted to sexual love but what about Ocelot being addicted to romantic love too it was just a fun idea to play around w even tho like canonically they're not like this at all lmao anyway this is more like a stream of consciousness rather than a real story thing so like pls excuse me if it doesn't connect very well sry about that

Ocelot had never been one for romantics in the grand scheme of things. 

He had never found pleasure derived from sex any more pleasing than pleasure derived from anything else really. Eating something that he'd craved for a week usually felt better than an orgasm if he were being completely honest. 

But, something about the way Kazuhira Miller held him in their post orgasm glow made him want to nuzzle into his neck and breathe in his scent and just

Stay. 

Something about the way Kazuhira Miller would brush Ocelot's hair behind his ear if some were to fall in his face 

Something about the way Kazuhira Miller would bring him dinner if he were in their shared office, finally getting around to his side of the work while Kaz had been done with for the past 4 days

Something about the way Kazuhira Miller would smile at him when it was just the two of them, lying together on his bed, talking quietly about whatever business was on his mind while tracing patterns on Ocelot's thigh and usually what came after that was what Ocelot would be thinking about for the next day until it happened over again. 

_Too specific, wrap it up._

In shorter words, something about Kazuhira Miller caught him, and wasn't letting go. 

It was different than it was with John. He had been so much younger then, unable to tell the difference between admiration and love, but as the years went on he learned, when it came to John, both would be correct. 

Or, so he thought. 

When Kazuhira Miller first looked him up and down in one smooth sweep of his eyes, a smirk pulling at his lips, 

"You could probably kill me with one hand behind your back."

Well, Ocelot had never been so taken with anybody in his entire life. 

It was an obvious fact- John had never talked about Ocelot much, he knew, but he must have said enough for Kaz to have known that would get him pretty securely into Ocelot's pants. 

Or maybe he was better at reading people than Ocelot had thought. Not impossible, though Ocelot himself should have been impossible to read. 

"It's the way you hold yourself, like you want people to notice you."

Kaz had told him that when he whispered the question against his skin, both pressed against the wall behind a platform, Ocelot's scarf haphazardly thrown on the floor, Kaz nipping at his neck, murmuring praises into his clavicle, 

"You're really something."

What Ocelot had figured was love with John was nothing compared to this. 

This was all encompassing. 

This was gaping and huge and taking him whole into Kazuhira Miller's orbit. 

This was waking up cold because his body was already becoming accustomed to being held when in reality they had barely known each other a month. 

This must have been love.

And it was strange to call it love because it only seemed to be affecting him. 

Kaz seemed just fine really; nothing off about his posture, no lingering glances or outright staring or asking after Ocelot. 

Why was it that Ocelot was the only one in love?

Why wasn't Kaz as taken with him?

What had Kaz done that made ocelot so attached in the first place? It's not like he's never had sex before. It's not like hasn't taken bigger dicks, hell, Kaz wasn't even the best sex he's had. 

But no one else made him feel good about it if he were to be honest for just this moment. 

None of his past lovers (except John if they could get away with it) would stay through the night, kiss him in the morning, maybe force him to get a little breakfast. The sensation of being cared for was absolutely addictive, and Ocelot finally understands why his caretakers were so distant. 

There's no positive outcome to attachment, on both sides of the word. 

Kaz, Ocelot will realize later, already knows the worst case scenario of being attached to someone in their line of business. 

But being kissed sweetly, held gently, made love to so thoroughly that Ocelot feels like he can't breathe for hours after they've finished- to be loved, it's something he's never really known before now, and he's not sure if he's ready for the consequences. 

Too bad he's about to get a taste of it anyway. 

A taste of the worry

A taste of the fear

To know what it feels like when your heart breaks for the first time, even if it is just a fraction. 

_XO Miller has been captured._

~~"If I'm taken you'll come for me, won't you?"~~

~~"If you're taken I would go to hell to drag you back by your ear for not listening to me."~~

"When you see Miller, give him these. He'll be wanting them back."

~~"Hang onto my sunglasses for me. I don't wanna lose them out there."~~

He doesn't remember Big Boss being so gentle, but they are Kaz's sunglasses, Ocelot would be as careful with them as possible too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay unpopular opinion time I think Ocelot rly liked Kaz okay like actually liked him and didn't mind working w him we don't get much info for them but the little we do have kinda points to them being close??? Like idk that's how I saw their relationship pls I love them I want them to be happy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try to write more stuff for them that's longer cause I love them so keep and eye out I guess


End file.
